<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change by Amber_Marinette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487915">Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette'>Amber_Marinette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassarian, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian, no longer a little boy and the known Royal Engineer of Corona, was tasked by Queen Rapunzel to find her lost friend, Cassandra.</p>
<p>He didn't know why he agreed to do it but he just found himself traveling in the woods to find her.</p>
<p>He did managed to see the dark-haired girl only to realize that she was outnumbered by a group of men. Questions by questions popped out in the alchemist's mind. </p>
<p>Will he help her or just let himself be filled with the bitterness for the reason that she left a big hole in his heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassarian Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Days Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story/AU, their ages would be:</p>
<p>Varian - 20<br/>Cassandra - 28<br/>Rapunzel - 24<br/>Eugene - 30</p>
<p>This means that 4 years had past since the battle with Zhan Tiri.</p>
<p>And also, The part where Cass and Rapunzel apologized to each other didn't happen. Let's just say that after the battle, Cassandra quickly ran away from Corona for some reasons that would be revealed in the book.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian, the Royal Engineer, was currently working on a new and improved automaton. It's been 6 years since he last built one. He was against the idea of building at first — knowing all that happened 6 years ago — but he can't say no to the new Queen.</p>
<p>"Ruddiger, buddy, can you hand me that hammer over there?" He asked, pointing at the very tool he need above the table.</p>
<p>The racoon gave him a nod before scurrying off to get the hammer and brought it back to him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, buddy."</p>
<p>Ever since Rapunzel made him a Royal Engineer, his life had been so busy – not that he's complaning – nevertheless, he's happy. </p>
<p>He's been on this job for 4 years. He can even do it with both of his hands tied behind his back — metaphorically speaking of course.</p>
<p>He climbed down the ladder, the hammer on his right hand and stared at the nearly finished automaton he built.</p>
<p>It was actually King Eugene – he still wasn't used to calling him that – who requested that he create some automatons because it'll be needed as a new security in Corona. Eugene calls it "Super Gigantic Metal-Head" even though he corrected him tons of times that it was called an "Automaton".</p>
<p>Varian knew that one of the reason he was asked to build this was for Princess Anxelin, the daughter of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene. Even he, himself, know that they wouldn't want a Gothel 2.0 to steal the princess, would they?</p>
<p>Varian jumped when Ruddiger took a leap on his shoulder, comfortable of wrapping it's body around his neck.</p>
<p>"It's almost done, buddy. Just a few more adjustments," Varian announced, a pride smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"Varian?"</p>
<p>The 20-year-old man was startled when a he heard a voice from behind. He turned around and was relieved to see Rapunzel. How come he didn't heard her open the door? Was his mind that occupied?</p>
<p>"Your highness, what brings you here?" He asked, placing the hammer back to the table.</p>
<p>She sighed. "I told you to just call me Rapunzel, Varian. There's no need for formalities. I may be the Queen but you're my friend," she pointed out.</p>
<p>"But–"</p>
<p>"No buts!"</p>
<p>He sighed, feeling defeated. "Fine, Rapunzel."</p>
<p>"Great!" She stared at the contraption at his back with awe, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Is that the robot?"</p>
<p>"Automaton," he corrected. "And yes. It is."</p>
<p>"It's huge. I forgot how it looks like after all this years," she commented, the curiosity in her eyes are still visible.</p>
<p>After the battle with Zhan Tiri, Rapunzel's hair was back to being brown — her original hair color — now that the sundrop was out of her system. It grew all the way to her waist. Her green colored eyes still held the same light and hope when he first met her. Queen or Princess, she's still the same Rapunzel who became his friend.</p>
<p>"It's a lot bigger than the – uh, last one I built." He coughed. "Anyway, did you came here to only check–" he was unable to finish his sentence when she started to speak.</p>
<p>"Actually, I'm here to ask you for a favor," she confronted.</p>
<p>"Sure, what is it?" He asked as Ruddiger jumped down from his shoulder to the table.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I need you to find Cassandra and bring her back to Corona."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Varian agree to do it or not?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait. I think I heard you wrong." Varian let out a fake laugh. "It seemed like you're saying is that you want me to go and bring back Cassi– Cassandra to Corona."</p>
<p>"That's what I've said." The brunette held her head high even though hesitation was evident on her eyes.</p>
<p>"Are we talking about the same Cassandra who—" </p>
<p>"Yes. We're talking about the same Cassandra who was and still is my best friend," she stated firmly.</p>
<p>Cassandra. The same girl who made his heart skipped a beat, the same girl who he almost killed, the same girl who kidnapped him and the same girl that he treasured the most.</p>
<p>Varian gave her a look of disbelief. "Does Eugene know any of this?"</p>
<p>The Queen looked away. "No."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't know how he will react. I just wanted Cassandra to go back, I wanted her to be Anxelin's Godmother," she said truthfully.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I mean after what—"</p>
<p>"I know what I said, Varian," she stated firmly. "I've said this before and I'm going to say it again. Cassandra has changed. You all saw it how she helped me to defeat Zhan Tiri. If she had only stayed and didn't ran away, then we might have a chance to talk about what happened."</p>
<p>Rapunzel placed both of her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look straight into his eyes. The intensity of her stare told Varian that she's not going to take no for an answer.</p>
<p>"Please, Varian." Her gaze softened — to his relief. "I'm asking you this not as a Queen, but as a friend."</p>
<p>Even with that softened gaze, Varian could see the determination in the brunette's eyes — looks like he got no other choice.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Fine. I'll do it."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why is he doing this anyway?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian have no idea why he was actually doing this.</p>
<p>Maybe because it's the Queen who ordered him to do it. Maybe because he wanted to bring back the kindness that Rapunzel gave him. Maybe because he's doing this for a friend.</p>
<p>Maybe because he, himself, wanted to find her.</p>
<p>He groaned and shook his head, trying to disregard the last thought that popped into his mind.</p>
<p>He certainly didn't want to search for the woman who kidnapped him — granted, he almost did kill her when he was fourteen.</p>
<p>But still, he doesn't want to think about her.</p>
<p>And no. He's seriously aren't bitter because Cassandra never say goodbye to him before she left.</p>
<p>No. He's definitely not bitter.</p>
<p>He quickly packed the things he would be needing for the trip, remembering the ghost of Rapunzel's voice in his head.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"You will be leaving the castle at night. And know this, Varian — never ever let anyone know, specially Eugene, that you are searching for Cassandra."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The dark-haired man sighed and reached his hand to pet his partner, Ruddiger.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that you'll be staying in here, bud."</p>
<p>The raccoon chittered sadly and stared at him.</p>
<p>"I don't like it, too, buddy but I know that you'll be able to take care of the lab," he explained, giving his partner a pat in the head.</p>
<p>His eyes landed on the map Rapunzel gave him – he almost forgot about it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"This is the map that you'll be using," the brunette instructed.</p>
<p>She pointed at the red dots that was visible in the map.</p>
<p>"Those red things you see in the map, that would be the places where Cassandra was last sighted."</p>
<p>The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, Rapunzel, where did you managed to find this sources?"</p>
<p>The girl gave her a sheepish smile, "I have my ways."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Varian shook his head, remembering the Queen's behavior. Even without the sundrop, Rapunzel still managed to do a lot of surprising things.</p>
<p>He folded the map and placed it in his satchel. Afraid to forget anything again — he decided to double check his things.</p>
<p>Smoke and sticky bomb - check.<br/>Food that will last for 2-3 days - check.<br/>A pouch filled with money - check.<br/>Some alchemy tools (just in case) - check.<br/>Map - check.<br/>Pocket knives - check.</p>
<p>His hand unconsciously touched the sword on his waist. Ever since he turned 18, once a week, Eugene will always give him time and teach him how to defend himself and use a sword. Sometimes, it was Lance or his dad who acted as a substitute if Eugene has a packed up schedule. He's really lucky to have Team Awesome in his life.</p>
<p>He told him that he didn't need it — since he have the amazing alchemy in his side — but the older man insisted. Saying that he doesn't want his number 1 fan to get hurt. </p>
<p>He doesn't actually if he's making any progress after all this years but at least he knows how to use a sword — although they did told him that he have the skills.</p>
<p>He chuckled at those thoughts. Time really do past by fast when you're with the people you love.</p>
<p>Ruddiger climed his way towards the table and chittered — snapping him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Oh, I better go now before everyone wakes up." He stroked his friend's fur. "Bye, Ruddiger."</p>
<p>He walked towards the door and let out a sigh before opening it.</p>
<p>"I have a woman to find."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Varian?"</p>
<p>The dark-haired man flinched when he heard his name being called — in the middle of the night. This is not good.</p>
<p>He turned to see King Eugene giving him a suspicious look.</p>
<p>"K-king—"</p>
<p>"I told you, Eugene is fine." He crossed his arms. "What are you doing up so late in the middle of the night?" He took a step towards him.</p>
<p>Varian quickly thought of a excuse. "I was night strolling!" He panicked.</p>
<p>Eugene's eyes narrowed at Varian, "In a travelling clothes?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Varian knew that Eugene wasn't buying his excuse.</p>
<p>Eugene let out a sigh. "You don't need to lie. I know that Rapunzel put you up into this just to find Cassandra."</p>
<p>Varian opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.</p>
<p>"You better go now before they wake up," he advised.</p>
<p>The younger man's eyes widened. "Y-you're letting me go?"</p>
<p>The king nodded. "Yes. I know that Rapunzel refused to tell me about it because she's afraid of my reaction — I overheard the both of you at the lab — but I have all my faith in her. I know that she's doing the right thing. I love her."</p>
<p>Varian gave Eugene a warm smile. Next to his parents, Varian find the couple, Eugene and Rapunzel, the best.</p>
<p>"You really do love her," he commented.</p>
<p>Eugene chuckled, "More than anything and one of the things I learned from her is that you have to put your trust on the people you love."</p>
<p>Varian can't help but be touched by his words. He wondered how the Queen would react if she heard this.</p>
<p>"Bye."</p>
<p>"Bye. Stay safe, kid."</p>
<p>"You, too." He turned around and walked away only to stop when he heard his name being called again.</p>
<p>"Varian, wait!"</p>
<p>The alchemist turned to Eugene, "What?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I look good with a mustache or not?"</p>
<p>Varian gave him a look of disbelief, his jaw dropped. Is he really serious with that question?</p>
<p>"Oh, come on! Don't give me that look!" Eugene whined, a frown plastered on his face. "I was going to ask you that question before I overheard your conversation with Blondie."</p>
<p>Oh. He's serious.</p>
<p>It took Varian a few second before he managed to think of an answer. "You actually look good with anything."</p>
<p>"You know what," he thought. "You're right! I do look good with anything!" He stated, smiling big and wide.</p>
<p>Varian held out his laughter at his reaction. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, you better go now," he persuaded.</p>
<p>Varian nodded and decided to run his way out of the castle.</p>
<p>
  <i>It's time for the real journey to begin.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The alchemist met someone in the road.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian, exhausted and tired, sat down under a tree. It's leaves protecting him from the hot rays of the sun.</p><p>The man let out a sigh of frustration, clutching the map tightly in his hand.</p><p>It's been 2 days since he last left Corona. Walking and walking day and night, not knowing if he'll have some progress in every hour he spent. He's starting to regret denying the Queen's offer to have him travel with a horse.</p><p>The 20-year old man stared at the map. Only a few more miles then he'll be able to reach Vardaros — the nearest place where Cassandra was last sighted.</p><p>He still got a lot more walking that he needs to do. He sighed, sweat dripping from his forehead, he quickly wiped it with a towel.</p><p>He can do this. He just need to stand up and walk. He can step his game up but first...</p><p>He need some rest.</p><p>Varian let his back comfortably lay on the grassy ground. The leaves blocking his view of the sky but he didn't mind it. He just smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a deep sleep.</p><p>"Varian, kid, wake up."</p><p>Varian groaned and shifted to the side. "5 more minutes, Ruddiger," he mumbled.</p><p>"Wake up!" The racoon shouted — or at least he thought the racoon stated.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Since when do Ruddiger can talk?</p><p>His eyes snapped open as realization dawned on him. The Queen, Cassandra, the map.</p><p>Oh right. His task.</p><p>But who was waking him up?</p><p>His eyes widened at the sight of an acquaintance in front of him. It's Captain Quaid. His brown eyes staring at him with curiosity, his sheriff badge sparkling.</p><p>He first met him at the Corona's Goodwill festival two years ago with his deputy, Vex. He only got to talk to him once as a Royal Engineer and he could say that he is a nice and respectable man — it's no wonder that Rapunzel invited him.</p><p>The man reached out a hand to him which he gladly accepted and stood up.</p><p>"What are you doing in the forest, Kid?" He asked, his eyes examining the blue eyes boy.</p><p>"I-uh," he hesitated. "The Queen gave me a task to do something for her."</p><p>"And what would that be?" The captain asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>Varian debated with himself. Should he tell him? Could he trust him? He doesn't know.</p><p>After all, he was tasked to find the former Corona enemy no. 1. Cassandra was one of the most wanted person until Rapunzel ascended to the throne and she used her influence to stop spreading hate towards her former lady-in-waiting.</p><p>Varian let out a sigh of defeat. If Rapunzel can trust him, then so does he.</p><p>"I was tasked to find Cassandra and bring her back to Corona," he answered.</p><p>Surprisingly, the older man smiled. "Oh, Cassandra? She was just at Vardaros two days ago."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Really?"</p><p>"I'm not kidding, kid."</p><p>"How is she? Is she fine? Is she well? How does she look? Is she—" the captain cuts him off.</p><p>"Slow down, kid. Yes, she's fine and well. She's still the same Cassandra we met. She ever participated on some of the town's activities," he explained.</p><p>Varian didn't know why he acted like that. It's like his mouth has a mind of it's own. He's really worried about her.</p><p>Could it be that he still have feelings for her? It can't be, right? It was just a silly 14 year old crush before. A lot of things had change.</p><p>It's not the same anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The horse is his hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian gripped his horse's reigns tighter as it ran faster in the woods, heading for a certain direction.</p><p>Blake, his horse, was a hero sent from heaven — just kidding.</p><p>He was a lost horse that Captain Quaid found before he saw the young man. Knowing that Varian needs a transportation and companion at the same time, he gave him the horse.</p><p>--</p><p>"Here, you can have Blake. He's a lost horse that I met on my way in here. Poor thing," the captain stated. "Just go straight that path and after a few hours, you'll reach Laguna Village. That's the place that she told us she will visit next before she left Vardaros," he informed.</p><p>"Got it, thank you, Captain," the young man said.</p><p>"You're welcome, Kid," he replied.</p><p>"That girl had been like a daughter to me, I saw her crying while looking at the moon three nights ago. She's a strong woman and I know that she's not the type of person who cry easily — something must've happened that is too much for her to take." Captain Quaid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bring her back home, Kid."</p><p>Varian nodded with conviction. "I will."</p><p>--</p><p>It was getting dark when Varian decided to take another rest. He plucked out a apple from a nearby tree and gave it to Blake.</p><p>The sky was yet again turning to it's darker shade, the sun setting down and making way for it's counterpart, the moon.</p><p>He hopped down from his horse and tied Blake's reigns to a low branch so he wouldn't run away.</p><p>He let out a yawn. He's tired and sleepy. The search for her had been tiring him out but he never let that get him down.</p><p>He layed down under a tree. The not so soft grassy ground being his mattress.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep slumber.</p><p>"Hey, wake up."</p><p>Varian heard a distant voice of a male. He groaned, feeling another deja vu. He then opened his eyes, ready to meet another passerby.</p><p>He was greeted by the gaudy glare of the moonlight streaming through a canopy of leaves far above him.</p><p>"You wouldn't get away from us this time."</p><p>Varian's eyes widened. There was no person in front of him and the sound was coming from far behind.</p><p>He stood to his knees and gently hid himself on the tree's body. He tried his best to not pry but just like any other person — curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>He moved to the side to view what was happening a few meter away from him. He hope rhat it wasn't a brawl.</p><p>There were many men, atleast 15 of them, but that wasn't what caught his attention.</p><p>It was the person in the middle of them. Her raven black hair with gray highlights now reached her waist and her gray almond shaped eyes still held the bravery and spark.</p><p>"Cassandra?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>